Knuckles' Final Battle with Dr. Eggman
Back at the ship, Eggman snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "We will never join your crew, sucker!" Amy said bravely, and Tails gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Eggman said. Amy turned to the boys while Tails wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Simba on the head. "Goodbye, Amy." the Lost Boys said tearfully. Amy turned to Tails and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Tails." she urged. "I shall strive to, Amy!" Tails said, trying not to cry. Then Amy walked to Charmy, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Charmy." "Goodbye!" sobbed Charmy, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his fist. Sir Ffuzzy Logik grabbed Amy and shoved Charmy back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Arms tied Tails, Charmy, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Amy got onto the plank, the badniks chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Amy looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Knuckles wouldn't be able to save her now. "Amy, Amy!" Charmy called. But Amy fell off the edge of the plank. Eggman waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Eggman's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "D…Doctor, no splash." Scratch said. "I didn't hear a splash, either." Grounder said. "Not a sound." said Eggman said, as he and the badniks had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." Arms said. "It's a jinx!" Spike gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Knuckles who rescued Amy just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Amy was overjoyed of seeing Knuckles alive. With Angel, Knuckles flew off with Amy to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Davy Sprockett said. "No sign of the wench." said Skweel. "Did you hear a splash?" asked Dynamight. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all pay for this." Frankly said. "The ship's bewitched!" Humpty said. Frankly turned to Eggman. "No splash, Doctor." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Frankly?" asked Eggman. Then he grabbed the badnik by the antennae, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the badnik overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Eggman snarled. "You're ''next, Eggman!" hollered a voice. Eggman gasped and looked up. Knuckles was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Knuckles!" Thumper said. "Knuckles' alive!" Simba said. "Knuckles!" Tails called. "And Amy." Charmy said, as he noticed Amy in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Eggman gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Scratch said in utter fear. "And his ghost is alive!" Grounder added, shaking with fear. Knuckles got out his sword. "Say your prayers, Eggman!" Eggman snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Knuckles flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Eggman tried to stab him, but he missed, and Knuckles used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Eggman felt that and turned to face Knuckles. "Take that!" Eggman yelled, as he and Knuckles got into a sword fight once more. Eggman kept missing Knuckles every time, and Knuckles defended his attacks. Eggman came out from behind Knuckles and was about to use his hook when Knuckles dodged, and Eggman got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Eggman snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Knuckles used his sword to free Tails, Charmy and the boys. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the boys grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Charmy! Hurry!" Tails called, as Charmy picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy kangaroo for some reason. He grabbed the toy kangaroo by the tail and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy kangaroo. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Eggman ordered. The badniks went after Tails, Charmy and the boys. Charmy got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the badniks gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Tails, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Eggman used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Vector's mouth. But Eggman got back on. Vector splashed the water with his fist, looking disappointed. "Drat!" he snapped, "Foiled again!" Knuckles flew in, blocked Eggman's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Eggman had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere echidna!" Eggman said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Knuckles smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Eggman's feather. Scratch and Grounder, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Tails and the Lost Boys got ready to attack as the badniks were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Tails said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The boys launched their weapons, knocking each of the badniks on the head. Sir Ffuzzy Logik got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Tails yelled. Sir Ffuzzy Logik tried to cut off Tails' head, but Tails kept dodging, and Angel held onto his feather with her big butt. "Get away from me, you slimy, little dog!" Sir Ffuzzy Logik snarled. Below, Knuckles and Eggman were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Angel slipped off Sir Ffuzzy Logik's feather and saw what was happening. Knuckles and Eggman locked their blades together as Angel flew up to Knuckles and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Knuckles." Angel said. Knuckles looked up and managed to duck in time before Eggman could cut off his hair. Using it as a catapult, Knuckles bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Eggman. Eggman crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Knuckles flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the badniks on. The badniks fell in the boat where Scratch and Grounder were. Sir Ffuzzy Logik was holding on the edge, but Charmy bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled kangaroo. Sir Ffuzzy Logik fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Charmy, dog!" Flower cheered. "Well done, kangaroo killer!" Chip cheered. "Hurray for kangaroo killer!" Dale said, as he patted Charmy on the back. Knuckles flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Eggman shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Knuckles landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Eggman laughed. "You wouldn't dare fight old Eggman man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Knuckles a coward and lives!" Knuckles said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Knuckles and Eggman locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Amy, Tails, Charmy, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower watched on in horror. "No, no, Knuckles! It's a trick!" Amy cried. "I give my word, Eggman!" Knuckles said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Knuckles off the railing, but Knuckles grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Eggman as he got back on. Eggman tried to stab him, but Knuckles got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Eggman cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Vector was expecting to have Eggman for his dinner. Knuckles dodged most of Eggman's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Knuckles lost grip of his sword, and Eggman caught it with his hook. "Now!" Eggman snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Eggman pointed his sword at Knuckles' chest. "Fly! Fly, Knuckles!" Amy pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Knuckles said, "I gave my word." As Eggman was about to finish him off, Knuckles leapt up, pulled the flag over Eggman, and tied him to the mast. Eggman dropped his sword, but Knuckles took it and held it in front of Eggman. "You're mine, Eggman!" The boys and Amy cheered. Knuckles tricked Dr. Eggman and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Charmy called, as Amy hugged him. Eggman poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Eggman in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Knuckles smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a codfish!" Eggman gulped "I'm a codfish." Eggman said quietly. "Louder!" Knuckles said. "I'M A CODFISH!!!" Eggman hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Eggman is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish! Eggman is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish!" Vector was enjoying it too. "All right, Eggman," Knuckles said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Eggman trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "KNUCKLES!" Amy screamed, as she saw it. Knuckles knew that would happen as he dodged Eggman's hook. Eggman lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Vector waiting and tried to run. Vector got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Vector appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "SCRATCH! GROUNDER!" Vector got him, and Eggman ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Vector's mouth. His clothes were now gone, he was wearing nothing but white boxer shorts with little red hearts on them, black socks, and a white T-shirt, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Vector's mouth and began swimming. Vector swallowed it, and he went after Eggman. "SCRATCH!" Eggman screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Vector tried to eat him. Eggman put his legs in Vector's mouth. "GROUNDER!" He screamed and kept swimming with Eggman's mouth held on by his feet. "SCRATCH!" Then Vector closed his mouth, and Eggman was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "GROUNDER!" He zoomed under the badniks' rowing boat followed by Vector. "Doctor!" Scratch and Grounder gasped in unison, as they chased them to the distance, "Doctor! Doctor!" After Knuckles went Eggman being chased away by Vector, Tails, Charmy, and the Lost Boys took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Knuckles emerged, wearing Eggman's clothes, shoes, and glasses. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR DOCTOR KNUCKLES!" Knuckles said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Knuckles yelled, as Amy slithered up to him. "But, Knuckles, oh, that is… ''Doctor Knuckles," she said, as she made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Knuckles said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Amy. "To London, madam." Knuckles smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Knuckles!" Amy said dreamily. Then she called, "Charmy! Tails! We're going home!" "All right!" Tails cheered. "Man the capstan!" Knuckles ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Boys pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Knuckles called to Angel. "Aye, aye, captain!" Angel said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction